Be mine (oh wait you already are)
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Older Damian Wayne and Catgirl (oc). He realizes he truly loves her, only to realize she's loved him all along


Damian strolled through the halls of the League's main base and looked around, nodding as people bowed their heads as he passed. He hummed softly as a few children ran past him and glanced over them. He looked ahead as he walked and let his mind wander some.

He was no longer Robin. No longer Bruce Wayne's heir. No longer Ra's al Ghul's heir. Now, he was Damian Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises and head of the League of Shadows. He was now a grown man and while he did rule with a firm hand, the League now focused on truly bettering the world and less on assassinating those who did not deserve it. Alongside ruling Wayne Enterprises, he had two methods of changing the world and used them to their fullest extents.

He smiled slightly at the elderly meditating in the sunlight and lightly bowed his head in their direction. He may be their Lord, but they had experienced more than him and he still had things to learn. He joined their meditations on occasion, but today he had other matters to attend to.

He turned on his heel and walked to the medical wing of the building. He smiled inwardly and glanced at the few sick people that resided there. There were very few people that stayed ill or even injured for long, due to the wonderful healers that worked and lived there.

His cheeks darkened slightly as his mind wandered to one of the head healers; Angel. They were once rivals, seeing as how she was once Catgirl and he was Robin, but eventually became partners. She followed him into the League and was a prodigy healer, taking every new lesson in stride and even integrating new skills into the traditional healing methods.

Damian stepped into the room and smiled softly as Angel rubbed some ointment onto a few children's minor cuts. She wore simple white robes and had her dark hair braided back. The robes nicely accentuated her form, tied at her waist and leaving her arms bare. She straightened up and patted the children's heads, telling them to be more careful in Arabic.

She had picked up several languages, but Arabic had given her the most trouble. She simply couldn't get the accent yet and still had a lot of casual conversation mannerisms to work on. However, the language still sounded absolutely beautiful coming from her soft lips.

He blinked when it finally clicked and walked over to her as the children scurried past him. She looked up at him and softly squeaked in surprise when he cupped her jaw, pressing his lips to hers. She flushed in surprise and he quickly pulled back, smiling at her.

She flushed and shifted slightly. "What's gotten into you, Dami?"

He smiled softly and felt his cheeks heaten up. "I have realized, you are habibi and ilyahah. My beloved and my goddess. You have made my life significantly better and helped me become a better man."

She glanced down and smiled shyly. "Re - really?"

He nodded and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I would like to become your ilya and habiba; your god and beloved."

She softly huffed and lightly punched his arm, her cheeks darkening further. He blinked and his eyes widened when she pulled him into a kiss. He shifted slightly and held her hips, holding her close.

She pulled back and smiled slightly. "You are already mawla and habiba, you stubborn man. You have always been both my protector and my beloved, you've kept me safe for years and even brought me with you to help you rule the League of Shadows. Of course you're my habiba and ilya. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

He blinked in surprise and stared for a couple moments as it processed. She shifted nervously and he knelt down, squeezing her hands. "Will you officially become ilyahah? WIll you give me the honor of being my wife?"

She smiled and nodded, her eyes watering. She nodded slightly and squeaked, "Of course I will. I'd love to."

He smiled and stood up, kissing her softly. He pulled back and glanced up, frowning slightly. "Next time, I will have a ring and properly propose to you."

She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I'll be waiting. You know, we will have to tell our families."

He softly groaned and squeezed her hands gently. "Maybe we can give them the wrong date and location, send them far away so we can have a private affair."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look, drawing another groan from him.


End file.
